Various applicators have been proposed previously. Examples of applicators are disclosed in the following published European patent applications: EP 1 070 465, EP 1 070 466, EP 1 070 467, EP 1 070 468, EP 1 115 303, EP 1 115 304, EP 1 115 305, EP 1 157 629, EP 1 157 632, and EP 1 169 941, and also in the following published French patent application: FR 2 810 861. Another example of a brush is set forth in published patent application GB-A-2 170 996, which discloses a brush having a notch extending along a helical path around its axis, and a brush having a succession of notches extending all around the brush, wherein the brushes disclosed in that reference are designed to apply mascara uniformly to the eyelashes and separate each of the eyelashes from one another, without the eyelashes sticking together.
There is a need for a device that might be capable of certain makeup effects to be implemented on the eyelashes and/or eyebrows, regardless of whether they are already coated in makeup.